Blood (Sebastian X Reader
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: What will you do when a savior comes knocking on the door? Will you be able to handle drama at the Phantomhive manor? Will you find love? Or will you face death? Find out in Blood : A Sebastian x Reader fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

You hear a loud knocking at the door which was quite unusual since you lived on the outskirts of town in a small wooden cabin. You're hesitant but soon decide to head over to the door. The knocking has grown louder. You carefully swing it open to be greeted by a very handsome pale, tall man dressed in a black suit. His beauty was simply intoxicating. He soon opened his mouth and begins to speak, "Hello miss, I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to Lord Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive corporation. "

I gasped at the name 'Phantomhive' . The young man was very well known throughout England. Some say he used to be the Queen's personal guard dog. Though, he was believed to be dead. After the long pause he continued to speak, "May I ask for your name?"

"My name? Well I'm [Insert Your Name] ."

"Ah yes, of course. You are the exact person who I am looking for. Both my master and I heard you are looking for a job. At the manor we are currently looking for a new maid. You shall live and work at the manor , if you are interested."

"Of course I am! But I am curious..."

"About?"

"Lord Phantomhive... Isn't he dead?"

He let out a low chuckle and whispered, "Well why don't you come find out? Pack your bags , dear"

I ran upstairs gathering a few important belongings such as clothing, family portraits, and jewelry. I then returned and locked up the old cabin where I spent most of my life. I sighed, joining Sebastian in the carriage. We rode off into the night, I was both excited and quite nervous about my new life. I glanced over at Sebastian, he was a very attractive man. He noticed I had been staring, causing me to blush and look down. This was nonsense. He was like a second boss to me now, It's unprofessional to find your boss attractive.


	2. Strange Encounters

Sebastian led you up the stairs to a very large room, you stepped inside to find a large bed, long windows leading out to a balcony, and soft purple carpet, and a small desk.

Sebastian noticed your awe and spoke, "I'm glad you like, our servants usually share a room, but I pulled a few strings..."

You soon noticed the purple satin curtains, sheets, and bed. You walked over, laying back onto the bed. The butler smiled, noticing you were becoming more comfortable. You soon decided to stand up and speak, "Thank you Sebastian..."

You glanced up into his shimmering red eyes, he smiled, tilting his head to the side, "Hm?"

You blushed and looked down. He leaned down, kissing you gently on the cheek, "Sleep well, dear..."

At that moment Ciel burst through the door, a look of pure rage appearing on his face, "Sebastian! How dare you bother this poor lady!" .

Sebastian bowed and whispered, "I'm deeply sorry for what you have seen, my lord."

He scurried out. Ciel approached you, a smug look on his face. "I'm deeply sorry miss, for my butlers innapropriate behavior. " He sighed and whispered into your ear, "Though, I find that you'd be better off with me then that creep." You blushed a dark crimson as the lord led you to your bed.

You layed back, as he kissed your forehead, "Goodnight my dear..."


	3. The Favorite

You woke the next morning with a pounding headache. You sit up in bed, and hear a light knocking from outside the door. A bit nervous, you whisper, "Come in.."

Sebastian enters with a large bag. "Good morning , I do hope you slept fine, you shall begin work in an hour, and will do so everyday at the same time, One of our loyal workers, Mey-Rin, will show you what you must do." He placed the bag beside you on the bed and whispered, "I hope you find this outfit suitable since I did pick it out myself," He smiled and turned to leave, "You should begin preparing for your first day."

You stood, wobbling a bit since you barely managed to get any sleep the previous night. You had way too much on your mind. You picked up the bag, taking the uniform out. It had been quite cute for a maids uniform.

Out of nowhere, a strange woman bursts into the room, her face turning red when seeing you wearing the uniform.

(Polyvore "Your" maid uniform: cgi/set?id=103574391

...

The girl seemed a little older than you with bright red hair in tight pigtails, glasses covering her eyes , her cheeks bright red, blood dripping from her nose, and a maids outfit MUCH different than mine. She wiped the blood from her nose and spoke very loudly, "Why , deary! Aren't you just adorable! But how did you ever get stuck wearing an outfit so revealing!"

You blushed a dark crimson, looking down and observed the outfit you had just changed into. It was indeed much different from the other girl. It was a simple black and white french maids dress. But, with a twist. Yours had a tight black corset with white lace, unlike hers. Also, hers came to her knees, while yours stopped mid thigh. And your cleavage had indeed been enhanced and noticed.

You looked down, quite embarassed and then spoke, "S-Sebastian picked it out for me.."

A bit confused, the red-head spoke in a teasing tone, "I betcha mean old Sebastian has gotten a crush on you miss!"

You blushed even darker, and looked up, a bit defensive, "No! That would be so innapropriate. He doesn't like me at all... I barely know him..."

She simply nodded, not wanting to upset you anymore, "Alright, alright. Mah names Mey-Rin. And you are?"

You smiled and whispered, "You can call me {Your Name}."

"What a cute name ya have dear. Now, we should head down so I can began showing you what we shall do."

She grabbed your hand, running out the bedroom door, and down the hall. You walked towards a very fancy, gold plated door. You then whispered, "Where are we going?"

Mey-Rin smiled and spoke, "Master Ciel requested for you to personally clean up his room each day. "

A bit confused, you tilted your head to the side. She simply whispered once more, "No worries, you'll do just fine. Now, simply knock on his door, and enter. Then, begin your tasks. "

...

You knocked lightly on the door and entered. Ciel had been sipping tea in bed, and looked up at you. "Hello Miss, I hope you slept well."

"M-Mey-Rin said you requested for me to straighten up your room?" You whispered.

"Ah, yes, of course. But, you shall not be cleaning today..."

"W-wha?!"

He smirked, walking towards you. "That outfit is cute..."

"M-master..."

You were cornered. He placed his hands against the wall so you couldn't escape. He pressed his icy cold lips agains your neck whispering, "You're mine..."

Suddenly, Sebastian burst through the door, a bit shocked. He then stuttered out, "M-Miss.. You're needed in the garden."

Ciel shot you a cold hard look, releasing you from his grip. Once out, Sebastian followed close behind. He grabbed your hand, swinging you around and holding you close. A bit confused and scared, he looked down at you, he then whimpered out, "You love him.. Don't you?"

You turned red and almost screamed out, "No, no, no! I don't love him. I don't even know him! He's so forceful and annoying! And I hate this outfit! And I hate this whole damn place-" He cut you off by placing a finger to your lip. "Shh.. Sh... It will all get better, I promise. " He held you close, as you began to cry. "I hate him! I hate him! I love yo-"

You turned red, and looked up. A bit shocked and choked up, he whispered as well, "Trust me, I hate him too..." As a demon , he was never able to admit his love for someone or something, He whispered once more, "Love.. Is a strong word.."


	4. Reality

Unable to think nor speak, you pushed the man away, running towards your room. 'Why the hell did guys have to be so confusing...' you thought to yourself, beginning to choke up. Once in your room, you sat on the large bed, carefully starting to think things over.

Even though you knew very little about Sebastian, something about him drove you crazy. He was perfect. And he was secretive and harsh to every single person _but_you. Soon, you finally came to a conclusion. Sebastian had simply been one of those sinful, sexy bad boys that every girl drooled over. You would never have a chance with him.

Everything suddenly made sense. Maybe you were there for a reason other than making money. You stood, and stepped out into the hall, looking both ways to be certain Sebastian hadn't followed. you headed towards your masters chamber.

You knocked lightly on the door, the sudden adrenaline now increasing. Soon, Ciel spoke quite loudly, "Come in."

As soon as you entered, a quite seductive grin appeared on his face. He then stood from his desk and whispered, "Ah, I see you've come back. "  
Only able to nod, He took your hand, leading you over to a large sofa. Once sitting beside him, he sighed, glancing over at you, "I'm sorry... you know, if I came off as a complete ass. I'm honestly not used to interacting with attractive women... Then again, I'm usually a stuck up ass most of the time anyway..."

You noticed a dark blush appear on the younger boys face. Feeling quite bad for him, you placed a gentle, soft kiss on his cheek and simply responded, "No need to apologize. I am the maid. You're expected to treat me badly. "

"No, no... " He blushed darker, now standing. With his more serious, dull look returning, he crossed his arms and demanded, "Marry me."


	5. Wedding Bells

Completely shocked and unable to speak, you stood as he got down on one knee, pulling out the most beautiful ring you have ever seen. With so many thoughts flooding your head, you finally screamed out, "yes, dear! Of course.." As soon as you said this, Sebastian burst through the door. Ciel stood, picking you up bridal style and swinging you around. Slightly confused, Sebastian spoke, "Sir, "

With a huge grin on the masters face he responded, "Sebastian, prepare some champagne for us, would you? We have much to celebrate.."

"If I may ask, what will you be celebrating?"

"Our engagement."

Sebastian nearly burst out laughing, and was forced to step out. I couldn't imagine why he found this funny.

Ciel called for Sebastian once more, "Also, I want you to take [Your Name] out for the afternoon. Bring her to choose a bridal gown. The wedding shall be this weekend. It may be soon, but I promise it will be perfect."

Almost growling, Sebastian nodded in agreement, leading me out.


	6. Definition Of Confusion

You never wanted to spend the day with the demon. You were quite aware that the only reason Ciel arranged the whole thing was to piss Sebastian off. That's all he ever seemed to want to do.  
You sat still in the carriage anxiously waiting for Sebastian to accompany you. He soon climbed in and sat right beside you, casually glancing over at you every few minutes. After a long period of awkward silence you chose to speak up, "Where are we going?"

A bit shocked that you spoke, he chocked out, "Oh, a small boutique in down town London, perfect place to fins a proper wedding gown."

Your head pounded at even the sound of a wedding. You didn't have much interest at all towards Ciel, but a huge piece of you still pushed yourself to go through with it.

After a few moments, yourself already dazing off, Sebastian stood and whispered, "We're here."

You stood, lightly brushing off your dress. Once inside the boutique Sebastian tried his best to find a gown to please you. You didn't even want to think about gowns, or weddings, or anything. After Sebastian finally giving up, he chose to place a supportive hand on your shoulder. After a long sigh he whispered, "How about we come back. Shall we go for a walk?"

Quite relieved you walked outside. He led the way as you followed close behind. He spotted a bench, and sat down motioning for you to do so as well.

"[Insert Your Name] I'd like to talk to you about something..."

Your heart nearly stopped, you could only manage to nod.

"Well, to begin, I have an important question. "

"Which is?"

"Do you love my master?"

"W-Well, I.. I..."

"You don't."

"So what? I'm doing what's best for everybody. "

"No, ..."

Before you could respond Sebastian threw his arms around your waist, gently kissing you with his ice cold lips. You hated the thought of kissing him, but loved it at the same time. He was simply intoxicating, you couldn't find a reason to pull away and chose to return the kiss only rougher.

After what seemed like forever, he slowly pulled away, his eyes locked on yours. A small choir began to play close by. Sebastian stood, a large grin on his face. He held our his hand , "May I have this dance?"

You grinned, standing and taking his hand. He romantically spun you around as you giggled with delight. "Sebastian, this is so wrong. What of Ciel finds out?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. I always believed it was impossible for a demon to love, or simply feel anything, but ever since you came along everything has changed."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

"But..."

"But?"

"I'm marrying Ciel in two days."

"I know..."

"What do you suppose we do about that?"

"You're right, you need to marry him, it's better that way... We may not like it but, it will happen.."

The two of you ended the dance, and headed towards the boutique once more. You soon decided on a very lovely traditional white dress and entered the carriage once more, on your way back to the manor. You couldn't help but snuggle into Sebastian's arms soon dozing off. 

...


	7. Love Affair

You woke sometime past midnight in your bed noticing Sebastian must have carried you in. You sat up, realizing Sebastian had been sitting on the large sofa beside your bed waiting for you to wake. Quite startled you whispered hoping your future husband wouldn't hear, "What are you doing in here?"

"I want to talk to you..."

"About?"

"Well, everything actually."

"Define everything?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"I'm thinking about leaving the manor..."

"But... the contract?"

"I could care less about the damn contract. My life is a living hell under that contract, and to now make it worse that little brat is marrying the woman I truly love.."

"You and I both agreed the marriage is for the best.."

"I know it's for the best, but I must leave.."

"No..."

"Yes..."

"If you do leave... please, let me spend just this one more night by your side..."


	8. First Piece Of The Puzzle

"I don't think Ciel would approve of me spending the night in here..."

"Please..."

"Okay.."

You yawned laying back down, after a few moments you sat up and nearly begged for Sebastian to lay with you. A bit hesitant, he finally agreed. Once in bed he held you tightly against his warm body. You seemed to forget each worry and problem when near him, he made everything feel alright again. You crawled onto his chest giggling quite loudly than you should have.

He placed one finger on your lips reminding you that Ciel could not hear the two. You kissed him gently on the cheek and spoke out loud, "I love you Sebastian, "

...

Ciel had been suspicious of both Sebastian and your behavior for a few nights. He asked around the mansion and finally concluded Sebastian had STILL been in your room.

Furious, he decided to sit outside your door and carefully listen in. He soon heard your loud giggles and then heard the four words he never ever wanted to hear from you.

All he could think to himself was, "That damned whore..."

He burst in, unable to believe what he had been witnessing. His fiance, and love, right on top of his butler. God knows what the two had been doing.

He screamed as loud as he could , "You whore! Seducing the damn butler! "

...

You stood, shocked and unable to speak. Your faced turned red and felt as if it were burning. The words coming from his mouth insulted you more than anything ever had before. "Ciel, you don't get it..."

"No, I do get it you whore. " He stepped towards you slapping you accross the face hard enough to throw you against the wall and to the ground. You placed a hand on your cheek and began to cry,

Sebastian stood, angrier than he had ever looked before. "Never. Hit a lady..."

"Are you talking back to your master? Leave at once!" Unable to go against his words, Sebastian helped you up and left.

Now alone with your fiance, you were terrified.

He knelt down beside you and whispered into your ear, "You're mine now and forever. My fiance and soon to be wife. You're not allowed to love anyone else but me. Now go to bed and think about your whorish actions.."


	9. Missing

The next morning you woke to a ton of commotion in the mansian. Once you went down for breakfast Mey-Rin had told you the shocking news. Sebastian was missing.

It turns out he wasn't kidding, he truly did leave. You ran to your room completely devastated. He left you alone, with that little brat who would treat you poorly until the day you died.

You threw your nearly lifeless body against your bed and sobbed. Soon, you heard a light knocking at your door. You quickly wiped your tears, sat up and whispered, "Come in.."

To your surprise it had been Ciel. He let himself in, crossing the room to join you. He sat beside you on the bed and placed one hand on yours, "I'm truly sorry for everything... "

"Hmph, No you truly aren't."

"But I am, I only acted in such a way out of anger and well, jealousy. I didn't want to.. Seeing you with another man was too much to handle."

"Mhmm..." Of course you didn't believe a word he said, He was simply a brat with a bad temper. You lost all respect for him long ago.

"But... Sebastian is gone now, so it can just be me and you like it was meant to be. No distractions!"

You sighed and forced a fake smile on your face. He smiled and stood to leave. Before exiting your room he whispered, "And tomorrow will be the start to our life together. We'll be wed before sunset tomorrow."

Your heart nearly stopped at the thought of marrying him.


	10. Worries

It was past one in the morning. I couldn't seem to get any sleep. All I kept worrying about was Sebastian. And I wasn't just worried about him, I missed him deeply. I needed his love and protection. Without it I'd never be able to survive this marriage.

And then I remembered, the wedding had only been a few hours away. There was no longer any distraction that could possibly stop or delay the marriage. I sat very still just staring up towards the ceiling when I heard a faint knocking at my bedroom door. I stood to answer it and found the person decided to let themself in. To my surprise, it had been Mey-Rin. She greeted me with a bright smile and whispered,

"Ello {Insert your name here} Just thought I'd pay ya a well needed visit yes I did."

"Hello Mey-Rin..."

"You don't seem to be very excited to become Mrs. Phantomhive. "

"Well... No.. I am excited..." Your voice trailed off.

"No, I can tell when you're lying deary."

"The wedding is tomorrow, I should get some rest..."

"You're having second thoughts, aren't ya?"

"I regret saying yes..."

"You love him..."

"Huh?"

"Dear old Sebastian. You love him."

"I do..."

"I don't want to put you down but dear, he left. If he loved you back, he would have taken you with him or stayed here. Marrying Ciel is best, you'll see, everything will be okay."

"Maybe you're right... Maybe he doesn't love me... Maybe It was all a sick joke."

"Get some rest, "

...

Hello! Sorry for such a boring chapter, needed to fill a few holes with the plot. The next update will be super exciting and will include a GIGANTIC plot twist! Any predictions? The wedding is coming!


	11. Wedding

The day you had been dreading for weeks finally arrived. It had been the morning of your wedding, the day your life would change forever. You'd be stuck here with this brat for the rest of your mortal life. Since he had been a demon he'd never even age too often or mature easily. It'd be different if he was sweet, or charming, or at least kind in some way. But, he seemed to enjoy torturing you.

You didn't even love him. How could you possibly be stuck marrying a man you don't even love? Your mom would be ashamed of you.

You needed him so badly right now. Him, your love, Sebastian. You were still outraged and confused about his leave from the manor. You were sure it would be permanent. He must of never truly loved you. Maybe it was all a dream. But this, was reality.

You stood in front of your bedroom mirror. You had now been changed into the gorgeous , long, pearl studded white wedding dress. You sat down at your vanity as Mey-Rin assisted you in doing your hair and makeup. Once done you kindly asked her to leave for alone for a few moments.

Not many would be at the wedding since many thought of Ciel as dead. You bashed your head down against the vanity, tears spilling from your eyes causing your eyeliner to run down your cheeks. You looked up, wiping the tears, giving yourself one more reassuring speech, "You can do this, your life will get better... Stay strong and keep a smile."

...

You held up your dress while heading down the stairway. You looked around the room noticing not many unfamiliar faces had been attending. You slowly walked down the isle to the theme of the traditional, "Here Comes The Bride" tune being played by Mey-Rin on the piano. She gave you a bright smile wording with her lips, "You look beautiful, good luck."

You smiled, thinking to yourself, "I don't need Sebastian. Why would I want a man who never cared? At least deep down, Ciel truly cared."

You were finally down the isle beside Ciel and the priest. Although you were smiling, Ciel had a straight face with a tinge of anger.

It had now been time to say 'I Do'. Ciel finally smiled and gladly said, "I Do"

Still quite hesitant you paused. Soon, a figure burst through the door before you could choke out the final words. And it had been him, Sebastian. He ran up the isle and through his arms around you. Shocked, you pulled away. He still went back, hugging you tighter. He whispered softly into your ear, "I'm so, so sorry my love... I needed time to make a big decision, and I promise if you leave here with me I'll always be there for you when you need me. I'll treat you as a princess."

You nearly started crying from how sweet those words had been. You leaned up, gently kissing him. Outraged, Ciel screamed, "You bitch! Say I do and kiss me damnit!"

You shook your head, smirking a bit. He then screamed once more, "Kiss me you bitch!"

Now angered by Ciel's word choice Sebastian spoke, "Maybe this is why she refuses to say the words. You never treated her as a lady. If you did so maybe we wouldn't be dealing with this situation right now."

"Kill her... Damnit Sebastian this is an order! Kill the damned whore!"

"I can't.."

"You are my butler. Bound by contract. Do as I say!"

Sebastian pulled out a small black pistol. You jumped back in shock. This seemed it would be the end. You covered your eyes, hearing several shots fired. Without any pain, your opened your eyes to see Ciel dead on the floor bathing in his own pool of blood.

You looked over at Sebastian, nearly speechless. All other eyes of the attendees were locked on Sebastian's pistol.

It had been over.

Before you knew it Sebastian quickly picked you up darting out the doors of the manor and out into the forest.


	12. Lucifer

Once far from the manor he stopped and set you down. Still speechless he finally broke the silence, "I had to... I couldn't handle seeing the two of your together... You were so unhappy..."

You placed a finger on his lips and stuttered, "I-It was the right thing to do... I never knew it had been possibly to defeat a demon... You two were also bound by contract.."

"He was very weak... That is why we're on the run..."

"Who are we running from?"

"Him... I guess you can consider him as my boss. A very powerful man.. If he discovers I broke a demon bound contract and ran off with a mortal, I'd spend eternity being tortured in hell.."

"Who exactly is your boss?"

"The great , powerful Lucifer. The devil himself."

"And how do you intend to hide from the devil?"

"I don't exactly have that part planned out yet... But I need to find a way to be with you."

"What's stopping you?"

"A demon isn't allowed to love nor be with a mortal..."

You stood in shock and made one of the biggest decisions of your short life, "Then I want to become a demon.."


	13. Not Yet Convinced

"What did you just say?"

"I want to become a demon... Just like you... We can be together for eternity... Unless you don't want that.."

"No, I won't let you become one of us..."

"I want to."

"I love you too much to do arrange such a thing... You'd go through excruciating pain... It's a long process..."

"I'll do it. I'll do anything!"

"No. And this is final. It's too painful for such a delicate thing to handle... First, you'd have to sign a contract with me, and then... I'd have to consume your soul.. You may never be the same after that... And then, you'd live a life forever hungry and wanting more..."

"I can handle that..."

"But oh it gets worse... Because for many years in the demonic realm you'd be classified as mortal, if we were to ever marry or even be together, we'd have to sign a blood pledge. I've never done so myself, but I hear many awful things..."

"Like?"

"We'd both be brutally tortured... Lucifer would take in both of our bodies, use them for multiple purpouses, many sexual... And then, he'd carve our bodies. Creating a marital crest that would bound us together for eternity.."

"I'm willing-"

"Shut up... I won't let you become a monster... Like I am..."

"You're not a monster..."

"But I am.."

He carefully unbuttoned his jacket, and then his dress shirt. He revealed his bare chest to you, revealing a large scar which must have been carefully carved into his body. It had been the same symbol placed on Ciel's eye. You gasped, running your fingers along the scar, "D-Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore... Took almost forever for the pain to stop... But I'm a true monster, the pain never stops..."

"Sebastian... I want to be with you forever...Please... Sign a contract with me?"


	14. The Contract

He soon gave in and whispered, "If you really want to do this, understand we'll be in this together every step of the way. Let's do this the right way..." To your surprise he got down on one knee pulling a gorgeous ruby red ring from his pocket. Smiling up at you, he gently took your hand and spoke, " Dear, I love you more than anything. You truly mean the world to me. As a demon I thought it would be impossible to love someone and have them love me in return. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I'd give you anything. I'd even die for you. Please, be mine and let me dedicate my life to making yours perfect. Will you be my bride?"

The tears poured from your eyes. You nearly screamed, "Yes! Of course!" . You smiled brightly as did he. You knew the sacrifices would be great. In the end you knew it would all be worth it. This all seemed like a dream come true to you. He was perfect, absolutely perfect and could never be compared to a monster.

He stood, placing the ring onto your finger. He grabbed your waist, pulling you close and gently locking his soft, cold lips onto yours. He slowly pulled away and whispered, "When shall we sign the contract?"

"As soon as you can..."

"In order.. to sign the contract with you. I will physically have to cause pain on your body and mind... Carving a symbol into your skin... The same as Ciel's symbol to make it easier on both of us...Please do forgive me... I love you.."

...  
Suddenly everything went black. Before you knew it you had been trapped in a small white room. You had been on the floor, naked and bleeding out from multiple wounds. You screamed out in pain feeling as if multiple needles were being dug deep under your flesh.

Tears streamed from your eyes. You stood, wiping them away, knowing it may be painful, but you needed to do this for him.

Sebastian soon appeared, a cold, serious expression on his face. He stepped towards me and spoke, "[Insert Your Name] Do you wish to sign a contract with me knowing after my duties at completed I will consume your soul?"

"Yes..."

"Our contract states you will have 3 days with me as your butler, and lover. When you are at your happiest over the time period I will be forced to consume your soul, meaning you will become a demon and join the dark underworld with Lucifer as your master."

"Alright..."

"Do you wish to proceed with the marking?"

"Yes..."

With little warning Sebastian pinned your bare body against the wall, tying straps around your arms and legs to keep you in place. With tears falling from his eyes he gently kissed your cheek and whispered, "I love you so much... Doing this will hurt me so badly... Just remember how much I love you and I'll only do this for our future... Please forgive me... "

He placed his hand over your eyes and whispered once more, "Please close your eyes... I don't want you watching me do this... I'm so sorry..."

You did as he said and closed your eyes at first but soon found the need to open them. He pulled out a switchblade , his hands shaking from fear. He constantly kept whispering to himself, "She'll hate me...'

Suddenly he dug the knife deep into your stomach , carving the outline of the symbol. You screamed out in both fear and pain, beginning to choke as your warm blood began to stream from your mouth. He sliced at your stomach even more causing you to choke even more, not able to breathe. Your vision became blury. You continued hearing your own screams as you began to slowly only see darkness, and then the screaming stopped.


	15. Forget and Forgive

You woke in a large, well furnished cabin. You noticed you had now been dressed. You stood up and felt sharp pains all over your body. Maybe it all hadn't been a dream. You attempted to stand but found yourself to be too dizzy. You tried standing once more and succeeded. You held onto the wall to guide you into the bathroom just a few feet away from the bed.

Once in the bathroom you stared at yourself through the mirror. You looked sickly. Your skin was white as a ghost , your hair a mess, and your head refused to stop aching.

You refused to believe what had happened was real. A big part of you hoped it had been a dream. The thought of Sebastian physically hurting you so badly hurt you more than anything. He hadn't been lying about the true pain of the process. And this was only the beginning.

You still stared at yourself in the mirror and stripped naked. Yep, it wasn't a dream. The symbol had been carved deep into your stomach. Huge gashes were at your wrists and ankles from the restriction.

Before you knew it Sebastian burst through the doorway. Since you had been naked, you're face turned bright red. His face turned red as well, "I-I'm sorry for coming in.. I-I'll leave."

"N-No... Don't leave.." You threw a towel around your bare body and forced a smile on your face.

He was unable to even force a smile, nearly crying he whimpered out, "I'm so sorry... "

You threw your arms tightly around him, letting out a loud screetch as your stomach ached from the hug. You still held him close and whispered, "Please don't be sorry. I wanted you to do it. Just please... Can we forget? Can we just spend some quality time together?"

"That's why I came in here to see if you were awake. I have a day planned all out for the two of us."

You smiled bright as he kissed you on the cheek. "I'll get ready then."


	16. Start Of Your New Life

Once dressed you stepped out from the bathroom and began searching the house in hope of finding Sebastian. You yelled out in a sing-song tone, "Sebastian , dear. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, love"

You entered the kitchen and smiled in awe. The table had been neatly set out with a large rose bouquet in the center alone with two unscented white candles. Sebastian pulled out a seat for you. Once seated you were surprised at how he had prepared your favorite breakfast dish.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"As I promised, the next few days will be perfect. "

You felt a bit guilty about everything he has done for you. You sighed, doubting the whole relationship for a split second. He noticed your expression and whispered, "Are you upset? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, no. Of course not, It's just... We barely know much about eachother. I am really hoping over the duration of today we can fix that. I just find it impossible to believe that such a perfect, well mannered man would ever want to marry me. "

He smiled and spoke, "I think that's a good idea. I'm far from perfect, like I've said, I'm a sick monster."

Surprisingly he kept the smile while speaking of himself so badly. He truly believed he was a monster.

You sighed, "You're not a monster. You're my perfect fiance, and soon to be husband. Please don't speak of yourself this way..."

"As long as you stop also."

You nodded in agreement. He stood and walked over to your seat, holding out a hand, "Shall we?"

You giggled, "Sebastian, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Shh, It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it..."


	17. Sweet Sacrifice

The whole day had gone by as a blur. Simply a dream too perfect to be thought of as true. The day began with a perfectly planned breakfast followed by a romantic picnic in the park and finally drinks and dancing at a local party. You soon returned to the cabin and were shocked to find you had not been tired.

Still insisting that you needed rest Sebastian carried you off wedding style into the large bedroom you had woken up in just this morning. The lingering scent of large pink rose candles filled the room, helping you relax as much as you could knowing shortly you would go through 10x the excruciating pain you dealt with while signing the contract.

You had kayed back on the bed as Sebastian briefly left the room. You held your hand up carefuly observing the beautiful engagement ring he had given you not too long ago. Although the process has and will be painful you were still fully satisfied with yourself. You finally managed to find the love of your life who you plan to happily spend the rest of enternity with. Everything about him drove you crazy. He may not have seen it but to you he was the perfect man.

Sebasian soon returned, obviously ready for bed. He came in shirtless, which had both pros and cons. The sight of his scars nearly made you sick. On the other hand, he was gorgeous. Although he never seemed to workout he was very muscular. You soon caught yourself gazing up at him. You quickly shook your head and glanced down. He chuckled, carefully lifting your chin to meet his eyes, "What are you staring at?"

Embarassed, you managed to choke out, "You're very attractive, dear.."

He chuckled once more and for a split second you noticed a dark blush creep upon his pale face, "I am? I don't quite see it but I'll have to take your word for it. You on the other hand, you're simply breath taking. Every single detail about you drives me mad. Well what I'm trying to say is you're simply beautiful, {Insert Your Name}."

You blushed a dark crimson, turning away and laying back down, facing your back towards him. You crossed your arms and whispered, "I'm nowhere near beautiful. "

He laughed and sat down beside you on the bed, placing a supportive hand on your side, "You're more than beautiful, now stop saying you aren't. And even if you weren't beautiful, I'd still love you the same as I do now. You're perfect, so believe it."

You blushed even darker doing all you could to hide your face from him. Compliments had been new to you. All your life you avoided contact with boys. He let out a loud sigh and whispered, "You can't avoid me forever."

You finally turned so you would be laying on your back. You avoided all eye contact with him, focusing your eyes towards the ceiling. Before you knew it Sebastian had been on top of your body, pinning your arms onto the bed. He smirked and whispered, "Admit how beautiful you are."

Accepting his challenge you stuck your tongue out at him and shook your head, "Never."

He sarcastically sighed and whispered in a seductive tone, "I guess I'll just have to prove it."

You blushed dark as he slowly and gently kissed down your neck. Quite embarassed yet glad at the same time, soft moans escaped from your mouth. He smirked, silencing your moans by placing his soft plump lips against yours. You could barely stand how good you already felt just being so close to him.

Out of breath, he slowly pulled away and whispered once more, "Do you feel beautiful yet?"

Although you truly did, not wanting the moment to end you replied, "Nope. Still ugly."

He sighed and happily trailed his ice cold finger tips down your neck and onto your chest. You bit down hard on your bottom lip. He unbuttoned the top part of your nighgown just enough to reveal your chest. Even more embarassed now that a part of your body had been exposed, you turned your head away. He gently moved your head back , "You're just so beautiful..."

He placed soft kisses down your chest, gripping onto your breasts as he headed lower. You moaned out with pleasure. Nearly begging you whispered, "Sebastian, please..."

He smirked, fully removing the nightgown, along with your panties, placing soft, wet kisses along your inner thighs, "Only if you agree that you're beautiful."

You moaned out and whispered, "I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful! Just please!"

Finally satisfied, he removed his dress pants and boxers, gripping onto your thighs. He slowly pushed himself inside of you. You screamed out in pain, as you were a virgin you had been warned it would hurt. After a few moments the pain drifted off and the pleasure took over. You moaned out as he thrusted in deeper and faster. The pleasure had now been too much to handle. You screamed out his name, tightly gripping onto your own breasts. At the same moment you felt yourself begin to leak out. You moaned even louder as a signal to your lover you were almost ready. He gripped onto your thighs tighter, loudly moaning out your name. After a few moments you felt your lover begin to leak out as well. You moaned out his name, feeling your juices quickly mixing together. Satisfied, he pulled out, breathing heavily. He leaned down, gently kissing your lips. You smiled bright and whispered, "Being this close to you, this is the happiest I've ever been..."

"No, No... Don't ever say that.. We still have a few days.."

"I refuse to lie. I'm ready Sebastian. I'm at my happiest, that is what the contract said. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you..."

He gently held your hand, "I have to devour your soul..."

His eyes burned red as he leaned in closer.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a bit... I love you."

"I love you too."

Before you knew it all went black once more. A sweet blissful silence filled your ears. This was the end of your mortal life. Everything would change after this moment.

...

We have finally reached the end of "Blood" I thank every single person who had read, voted, and supported the long process of writing this. I am currently going back and editing each chapter to improve the story. I really hope you will also tune in for "Blood 2: Eternal Sacrifice. " . The first chapter of that should be published early next week and I will post a link here. Thank you to all and please if you have questions about this Book or the sequel, head to the chapter titled "Q & A" where I will answer them all.


	18. Q & A

Hello lovies, I've decided to host a Q & A right here. If you have a question about Blood, The new sequel I'm writing for it, or just personal questions, please comment below and I will answer in a separate chapter.


	19. Blood 2: Eternal Sacrifice

The school day seemed to end quicker than it ever had before. Maka's stomach had been tied in knots and she found it difficult to breathe correctly. She was invited to the professors home. She was sure nobody else would be there besides the two of them. She felt as if she were going to puke from nerves.

Maka left the academy, slowly heading for Stein's home. She was nearly too nervous to function. Before she knew it she had arrived. Maka knocked lightly at the door, keeping her head down low. To her surprise the door had opened before she even finished knocking. Had he been waiting for her?

She blushed dark and looked up, "You wanted me to come over?"

"Ah, Maka, welcome . Please come in."

She stepped inside and he closed the door behind them. She had been shaking and blushing a dark crimson.

"Professor-"

"Just call me Stein, "

"S-Stein, why did you want me to come?"

"Well I think we should discuss those drawings."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been drawing during your lesson! Please don't tell Papa!"

"Calm down, I actually think the drawings were quite cute."

"C-Cute?!"

"Yes, cute."

"B-But they were of..."

"The two of us I'm guessing, unless we have another Stein running around Death City."

She blushed even darker and turned to leave, "I have to s-study..."

He grabber her hand, pulling her back around, "Don't leave."

"W-Why?"

"It's obvious our relationship isn't quite meant to stay on a student teacher basis..."

"W-Wha?!"

"It's also obvious I find you quite stunning..."

"S-Stop lying ..."

"I never tell lies. You're beautiful. Whenever I'm close to you I can hardly even... handle myself."

"S-Stop... "

"Oh, but I thought you wanted me."

"I never said such a thing!"

"But your lips are suggesting otherwise."

"B-But..."

Before she was able to finish her sentence Stein held tightly onto the young girls waist, placing a sweet gentle kiss on her trembling lips.

Shocked, she pulled away blushing darker than ever. "S-Stein..."

He leaned down, softly whispering into her ear, "Sweetheart, I want you to be all mine..."

She grew weak finding it hard to go against his soft touches and sweet words. He pushed her back onto the sofa pressing all his weight onto her weak body. She trembled and bit down on her lip as he unbuttoned her sweater. She gave in, moaning his name out loud.

Maka heard the door burst open. She looked up to find her father standing in the doorway, speechless. Finally he whispered, "M-Maka?!"


	20. Blood 2: Hunger

For what seemed like forever you experienced a sweet indescribable serenity. With only darkness and silence you had plenty of time to think. This current process had been by far less painful than while signing the contract. However, the darkness never ended. You began to doubt your love. Maybe he would never bring you back as a demon. Maybe he simply used you to devour your soul. You understood years of never ending hunger could drive a demon to do so. But Sebastian simply couldn't . You believed in him. He was your one and only love, the only man you had ever been intimate with.

It had felt as if years had passed. Every second seemed like a minute, every minute an hour, and every hour a day. Although the peace was enjoyable you soon wished to rid of it. Any longer and you'd go mad. Through the long period of darkness and bliss you were unable to feel your body. It was as if you were simply floating along in your own mind.

You soon began to regain all feeling of your body. You were now in control again. Although you couldn't see, you were able to freely move around. However, something felt different. You felt stronger, more powerful, as if a huge surge of energy entered your old weak self all at once.

Your eyes finally seemed to adapt to the dark. All you could see was a bright light in the distance. At this point you had nearly given up and thought you were simply dead. You chose to follow the light which either way, you predicted, would lead you to your fate.

You walked into the bright light using your arms to shield your eyes. Once through you were unable to open them from how bright the light had been. From being in the dark for so long it took a while to adjust. You soon heard waves crashing and then Sebastian's soothing voice, "I see you're awake now , honey. I've missed you. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long, I needed to arrange a few things for the two of us. "

You slowly opened your eyes and smiled, "I'm here now..."

Lightheaded, you sat up to see you had been drifting off in a boat along with Sebastian. Something had made you feel as if you hadn't been on earth any longer.

"No, we're not.. We're in between both the living world and the dead."

"How did you-"

"All demons have various special abilities. One of which include, I can easily read another demons mind at anytime."

"Interesting... What abilities do I have?"

"Each demon is different. You will discover yours soon."

You sighed, playing with the thick lace of the ruby dress you had been wearing. "When will we be returning to the living realm?"

"In a few moments my love, we'll be staying with an old, well I guess you can call them friends, of mine."

"Who exactly?"

"Oh that's a surprise. I'm sure you'll recognize the names once we arrive."

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?'

"We can finally be together now? Right?"

For a split second he seemed to hesitate. Quite shocked, you asked the question once more.

He shook his head and whispered, "Of course... Soon.."

...

A bright light appeared once more, temporarily blinding you. In a split second you went from the calm peaceful waters in between both realms to the outside of a large manor, quite similar to Ciel's.

Sebastian stood by your side, wrapping one arm around your waist and pulling you closer, "This is our home for now, dear."

You smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "So, who owns the residence?"

"Oh, you'll see momentarily. "

He grabbed your hand, guiding you up the long walk way. Once up it, he lightly knocked at the door. Within moments the large front doors opened wide to an unfamiliar face. It seemed to be another butler. You politely bowed as the butler let the two of you in. He smiled and whispered, "Hello miss, I welcome you to the Trancy manor. My name is Claude. The head of the residence should be down to greet you shortly. "

Claude simply glared at Sebastian before walking off.

Soon, a blonde about your height dressed in all purple skipped down the long stair case. He seemed much happier than Ciel had ever been. He met your gaze with his bright blue eyes and spoke, "Aren't you a beauty, welcome to my manor. I'm glad to have both you and your fiance here. Sebastian here is a dear friend of mine. Of course, anyone with the guts to kill that brat, Ciel is always welcome here."

You smiled, "So your name is Alois Trancy?"

"Yes, may I ask why you're curious?"

"Well, not to be rude, but I heard you were dead"

He chuckled and whispered, "I'm a new demon, just as you. Claude can't quite just get rid of me yet!"

Alois smiled at Sebastian and spoke, "Sebastian, do you mind if I fetch some tea and get to know your fiancé while you catch up with Claude?"

"Go right ahead"

You followed Alois into the dining room. You hadn't interacted with anyone but Sebastian in quite a long time. Maybe having another new demon around wouldn't be so bad.

...

You sat down at the large dining table right next to Alois. To your surprise, the tea had already been prepared. You took a small sip of your tea and glanced over at the boy. Alois had looked around your age but you remember hearing he was Ciel's age. Quite curious you decided to ask, "You're thirteen. Am I correct?"

"Well, I became a demon when I was thirteen. However, once a demon if you're younger then sixteen you basically have a quick growth spirt which explains my current appearance."

His piercing blue eyes met yours as you sipped from your tea once more. "Well, my appearance didn't change much..."

"Simply because you must have already been older than sixteen."

You simply nodded. You couldn't think of much to say. Every topic that popped into your head seemed too inappropriate or strange. Alois soon broke the silence by placing his own hand on yours. You blushed a light pink as he whispered, "And what is a beautiful lady as yourself doing with such a troubled demon?"

"I love him, he's well, different. He makes me feel wanted, loved, perfect..."

"Soon you'll discover his true nature."

"Hm?"

"It's too soon to speak my dear. But, you'll catch on sooner or later."

"Please do explain."

"Heh, possibly in the future."

Sebastian burst through the door ending the strange conversation. He shot Alois a cold, hard look, then focusing on you, "Love, how about we head up to our room? We need to discuss a few things."

You stood and bowed towards Alois, and joined your fiance. As you stepped out you heard the boy whisper , "You'll regret it."

Your stomach nearly released from your body. The tension in the manor had been quite odd. And shockingly, Sebastian had seemed to be the center of it all.


	21. Mysterious Errands

"Sebastian sweet heart, are you sure we're welcome here?"

"You sure seem to be.."

"I want to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"O-Of course not! Why would you even suspect such nonsense from me?"

"Just heard a few things... Only curious, love."

He grabbed your hand as you walked down the hall to your new room. He simply smiled.

You couldn't stand the tension much longer. Everyone in the house seemed to grow a strong hatred toward your fiance. You finally chose to speak up, "Maybe, could we have a day to ourselves? It has been a while. Maybe we could go out for a walk."

"N-No, I'm sorry, I have some important um, business to attend to! Maybe some other time..."

You frowned and sighed out loud. It had been strange for Sebastian to give up an opportunity to spend time together. After being nearly dead for that long he still didn't need you. Your short relationship already seemed to be sky rocketing downwards.

Maybe you could go back and hang out with Alois. He seemed to know a lot.

You ran down the stairs , leaving Sebastian. Once down the stairway you peeked into the dining room. He wasn't there. Claude soon walked down the stairs, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, where is Alois?"

"Sir Trancy is in his office. Would you like me to escort you there?"

"Yes please,"

You followed Claude up the stairs and down the long corridor . The room had been guarded with large wooden doors. Claude knocked and announced your presence. You stepped in surprised to see Alois had been quite happy you stopped by.


	22. Clues

"Hello Alois,"

"Ah, it's nice of you to stop by. I see Sebastian must be ignoring you today..."

"W-Well... I think he's out running a few errands."

"Without your knowledge? How rude."

"A-Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What about?"

"My fiancé , why is he so hated around the manor?"

"I'm actually not aware of the true reason.. Both Claude and Ms. Hannah have told me he's a really bad man and that if I ever turned out like him they would kill me. "

"Sebastian? A bad man? That doesn't seem accurate..."

"Well it's what I heard, the real person you would need to talk to is Claude. And if you can't get anything out of him, try Ms. Hannah ."

"Ms. Hannah? Where would I find her?"

"Out in the garden possibly."

"I should go find them-"

"How about we hang out for a while instead."

"Hm.?"

"Come on," He grabbed your hand dragging you along into his bedroom.

"Alright [Insert Your Name] , Let's get you a pair of booty shorts!"

"W-Whaa?! How inappropriate! A lady can't be caught with having so much of her body exposed! "

"Too bad, let's see..."

He pulled out a purple pair from his closet throwing them at you, "Try these!"

You nervously stepped into his bathroom and changed into them, when you came out he seemed pleased. "Ah, yes! Perfect! You look amazing in them. Now you may go find whoever you choose to speak to"


	23. The Sick Truth

The triplets had all been circling a woman who appeared to be slightly older than you. She was quite beautiful with silvery purple hair and bright eyes. A large smile had been on her face until she spotted you. She kindly asked the triplets to leave as she approached you.

"So you're the new guest? Sebastian's fiancé?"

"Yes, and you're Ms. Hannah?"

"Correct."

"Claude told me you would be able to answer a few questions I have."

"I'm sure I will be able to, ask away..."

"Why does everyone here seem to despise Sebastian?"

"There are quite a few reasons followed be a very long story. Would you like to hear?"

"Of course, "

"Long, long ago a beautiful princess was falling for a local street rat. If her father were to ever find out they'd both be killed. A fool she was she ran off with her so called , 'love' far, far away from the castle. She, however had been tricked by her love. He got her pregnant. To make it worse he then stole all of her money and killed her. She signed a contract shortly after death with a demon who used her as well, the baby was brought back to the mortal world as a human and dropped at an orphanage, never to see his mother again. The demon tainted her soul and turned her into a demon as well to rot for eternity. The other man who was once her love? Oh he became a demon as well , forever hiding from her until now."

"T-That is an interesting story, but I don't see how it solves anything."

"The pretty little innocent princess? T'was me. And the mad street rat? Your dear Sebastian..."

"Oh dear... H-He really used you? That's too horrible..."

"I'm only telling you all this as a warning... Don't marry him or he may do the same to you. He has already proved he's strong enough to kill a demon..."


	24. Other Side of The Story

You returned to your room speechless. The news you had just heard had been too much to take in at once. It was bad enough he had done it all once , but know you were terrified it would all happen to you.

Now a million questions flooded your head;

Would he kill you?

Did he only come here to hurt Hannah?

Would he ever use you in such a way?

You forced a smile onto your face as Sebastian entered the room.

"Hello love."

"H-Hello..."

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk about something?"

"Of course. "

"Ms. Hannah told me everything..."

"E-Everything?"

"How could you use her so badly?"

"Shh, her side of the story is all a lie. Can I explain?"

"Please..."

"Hannah and I were set up on a date by our parents. We were both fairly young and new to the concept of relationships. We soon fell in love. I got her pregnant and we were about to move in together. Then, everything changed. She became obsessive. I could never leave the house or anything. I wasn't going to live my life in such a way. I chose to leave her. She threatened to kill both herself and the baby. I wasn't going to let her kill our child. I knocked her out cold and was able to safely deliver the baby. Once we woke up she threatened to devote her life to find and kill the child assuming it ended our relationship. I had to kill her. The two of us then, with such rage became demons. Our child has now become a demon... Which means we can finally interact and tell him who we are. However, Hannah has been plotting to kill him for years. I just can't let her! "

"If I may ask... Who is your son?"

"We did come here for a reason... My son is Alois. He doesn't even have a clue yet.."


	25. Admitting The Truth

"You have to go tell him!"

"No not just yet!"

"But you have to!"

"If we do this soon Hannah will hurt him ."

"F-Fine... I'm going to go get something to eat. "

"Alright dear, "

You rushed out from the room. Although you loved and cared for your lover a big part of you was telling you to ignore his request and tell Alois. If you had been lied to all of your life you would want to discover the truth. This situation was too crazy. You couldn't hold this big of a secret in!

You rushed to Alois' office and found him filling out paperwork. He smiled as you entered and spoke, "Is there something you need to discuss with me ?"

"Yes, It may take a while to explain though."

"Go ahead, please do take a seat."

You took a seat and took a deep breath. This would be a lot to explain to the boy.

"Alright Alois, what if I told you your whole life was based on a lie? What if I told you both your parents were alive and you already know them? Now that you're a demon you can finally gain a relationship with them!"

"W-Wha... Who are they?"

"Hannah and Sebastian... They had to give you up when they became demons. Now that you are one too they can talk to you as your parents."

"This can't be true... W-What about my brother?"

"He may not be your biological brother... But he will always be your brother at heart..."

"I can't believe this... I can be a normal boy! With a mother and father and! T-Thank you for telling me this!"


	26. A New Feeling

Alois'. POV:

After [Insert Your Name] left I knew I needed to confront Sebastian. I always felt a strong closeness towards the man but never expected this, He was my father. My whole life had been a lie. I really needed to talk to him. I rushed out from my office, running past Claude and searching for Sebastian's bedroom. Once I found it I saw [Insert Your Name] sitting down beside him.

I seemed to burst out. "Daddy I- I mean Father I- I mean S-Sebastian I would like to talk to you!"

The man glared at his fiance and she nervously looked away. I was starting to get the feeling that Sebastian didn't want me knowing.

I guess I couldn't blame him, I could become annoying at times.

Sebastian stood and simply nodded. He led me out into the hallway and cleared his throat. "Alright Alois, I see she told you..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Your thoughts?"

"Well I've always felt a strong connection between us but never understood what it meant until now. Even when you came here with Ciel's body a while back, I could just tell."

"I had a feeling you did. I wasn't trying to hide the truth from you at all. You see, both your mother and I became demons after she became pregnant with you. As a rule, when you were born we had to leave you without a trace back to us. We could only contact you if you ever became a demon which you are now. Your mother has been breaking this rule for years by forming a relationship with you..."

"What happened between you and Hannah?"

"It's a long story... Just please Alois, don't let your mother know... You don't understand, she is the enemy..."

"B-But-"

"Promise me."

"I promise. "

"Good. Now, I think we have a bit of catching up to do, How about in two days, which will be Friday, we'll go out somewhere together . Sound like a plan?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

I wanted to appear strong for my father but I couldn't help myself. I began getting a bit emotional over the whole situation. My father actually cared about me, and he actually wants to spend time with me. The rest of my life would now be complete.

Sebastian smiled and returned to his room. I walked back to my office and began to think things over. I still hadn't understood what Sebastian meant by "She's the enemy" . Hannah always tried to protect me in every single way she could. Maybe I should confront her. It only seemed right to do so.


	27. Wrong Decision

Alois' POV:

I made up my mind. She spent her whole life trying to give me the small hints she was indeed my mother. I owed her this. I ran from my office out to the garden keeping a close eye to make sure Sebastian wasn't watching. Once outside the manor I took deep breaths. I was still unsure of why Sebastian would warn me of her.

She greeted me with a warm smile, "Hello Alois, What brings you out to the garden today?"

I burst into tears and jumped into her arms, all I could whimper out was, "I'm so sorry for hurting you all these years!"

"What is this all for?"

"I know now... You're my mother... "

To my surprise she pushed me away and grinned, "Good I can drop the act."

"Huh? "

"I despise you. You're true filth. You tore us apart. You're not wanted, simply an accident."

"W-What? What do you mean mom?!"

"Never call me that again you brat! "

"I don't understand... Don't you love me?"

"Hell no! And I never have and never will! You deserve to be dead . Now that you know I can finally destroy you. "

"What?!"

Before I knew it I became dizzy. My vision was greatly impaired and I could no longer see a thing. I simply heard my mother's evil laugh . Suddenly all went dark.


	28. Guilt

You needed to talk to Sebastian. You felt terrible about going against Sebastian's wishes and truly wanted to make it up to him. He walked back into the room, appearing to be quite stressed. He sat beside you on the bed and let out a long sigh. You gently kissed him on the cheek, "Sebastian, you seem quite stressed..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry ."

"What for?"

"I haven't been paying much attention to you lately."

"Well, I think I know of a way to rid of your stress..."

He simply chuckled. He grabbed your waist, turning you over and pinning your slim body down under his. You giggled as he gently pecked at your neck. You quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt as he worked towards removing your skirt. He placed a gentle kiss on your soft lips . You moaned in between his kisses .

Suddenly, there was a fairly loud knock at the door. The two of you chose to ignore it. Moments later you heard another knock, this time much louder. You sighed , slipping your skirt back on and getting up. Once you opened the door Claude urgently burst in.

"Sebastian... Alois has gone missing."

"Hannah... That bitch! I knew she would do this!"

"I've looked all over, there isn't even a trace of him. If she did do this, it was planned."

"She's been planning since he was born..."

"Sebastian, I advise you not to go looking after him. Hannah is probably expecting you to go to find him. Trust me, I promise you I will find him. "

"You better..."

"I'm his butler, It's my duty."

Sebastian followed Claude out of the room, you guessed it was to gather clues and any needed information. You felt guilty for his disappearance . If you didn't tell him everything he would still be here. He had obviously confronted her.

You needed to go looking after him. It was only right.


	29. Distractions

It was after midnight. To your surprise Sebastian had actually been sleeping for once. You carefully slid out from under the covers. You snuck out the door , and down the long staircase. You quietly opened the door. You almost jumped realizing Claude had been following you.

He quietly whispered, "Miss, Where are you going at this hour?'

You sighed, "I have to go find Alois, it's only right..."

"Hannah has him..."

"Im aware."

"Be careful, Alois isn't the only person in this manor she's after."

You nodded and headed out the door. Had Claude been right? Was Hannah after you as well? You were about to marry her ex lover. It made sense. You really did have no clue where to look first. Then you realized the triplets would have an idea.

Of course they had been out in the garden even at this time. They immediately began whispering amongst each other .

"Boys, I know you know where Hannah took Alois "

They all seemed to speak as one, "Maybe we do. She has nice boobs. They're bouncy."

"Alright..."

"Your boobs are bouncy too. "

"Stop changing the subject."

They smirked and pointed to their left, "About a few miles that way there's a hidden warehouse underground. She's there waiting for you. Have fun."

You headed deep into the woods. You knew Hannah would want to fight you. It would be quite the battle.


End file.
